The World Of Avatar
by Pepes
Summary: Add Pepes and boredom together and you get Avatar poems and songfics! Chapter 4 to 6, Kataang love!
1. Welcome to my Life

Dislcaimer-I don't own Avatar, nor do I own these lyrics or Simple Plan 

**Authors Note- this song might have worked good for Zuko to.. oh well. Anyways, deleted some lines and such**

**Song-Welcome to my life**

**Artist-Simple Plan**

**Description-To really understand this, you need to read(and review, lol j/k) my story, Who to Love, Who to Hate. This is what Aangs thinking when he wakes up on Zukos ship. **

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Aang opened his eyes, already knowing where he was by the feel of the cold shackles on his wrists. He ground his teeth, being the avatar had once again ruined his life. The last of his kind….how he was tired of hearing this.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Aang remembered running away from the southern air temple, the biggest mistake he's made. He would rather be dead then anything else right now. Even if he did escape, where did he have left to go?

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

No one understood what being the Avatar was _really_ like, being chased, threatened, attacked, pressured, fought, hated.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Aang could barley contain the emotions that were running through him, the strongest being Rage and Sorrow. He couldn't take this anymore. He was trapped, no one was coming to save him. Zuko attacked him while he was grieving, while he was down._  
_  
_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over_

Aang once again reminisced about the air temple. All the others excluded him, just for being that avatar. At the moment, he hated being Aang.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Katara had pretended to love him, pretended to care. It was all a lie, an act to help Zuko.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

How could Katara betray me like that! Aang wondered to himself. She'd lured him out right to Zuko, she'd tricked him. She told him that she loved him, she lied! How could she do that to him?

_No you don't know what its like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

Aang turned away, rage now replacing everything he'd ever felt. This was more then one person, one kid could handle. Without being able to control it, he could feel his tattoos begin to glow


	2. I didnt want to

Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar

I didn't want to believe them,

It just couldn't be true

All the things they told me,

The stuff I had to do

I didn't want to master the elements,

Or be some great savior.

I didn't want to take it all on,

And abandon my childhood behavior.

I didn't want to run away,

But it was my last escape.

But now the war has started,

And I'm 100 years late.

I didn't want to disappear,

For so very long.

It was an accident to leave so suddenly,

To simply be gone.

But that doesn't matter anymore,

Because now I'm here.

I'm going to try and be optimistic,

Even when threats are so near.

You see, I cant afford to give up hope,

Because everyone is depending on me.

I want them to believe,

That someday they'll be free.

I couldn't save my people,

I wasn't worth a dime.

But now I am here,

And I'm gonna make a difference this time.

I'm going to save the world,

Going to make everything right.

I'm going to change everything,

And that all starts tonight.

No more running, no more hiding

I'm here and ready to fight.

I'm going to restore the peace,

Show everyone the light.

I'm not gonna give up,

I'm not backing down.

I'll change the world,

Starting with this town

Nothings going to stop me,

Nothing you can say.

I'm here to save the world,

And I'm starting with Today.


	3. You'll be in my Heart

**Authors Note-Just like I said, this is the perfect song for Kataang, at least that's what I think. This song is told from mostly Kataras point of view on Aang. I really liked how this one turned out. Anyways, heres your disclaimer and credits.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own this song or Avatar. The song belongs to Disney, Avatar belongs to Nickelodian.**

**"You'll Be In My Heart"**

_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

Katara looked over at the boy, so worried and scared. He tried to act brave for them, for her, but she could tell that he was shaking. Slowly, she moved to his side and took his hand in hers.

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

"Its going to be okay." She whispered. Katara was willing to do whatever it took to love and protect Aang. She wondered if the boy felt the same way about her, as she did about him.

_  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm_

Aang was a twelve year old boy, but he was so incredibly powerful. His strength was amazing, and Katara was very proud at how far he'd come. Aang looked up at her, his large gray eyes still clouded with worry and bordering tears. She couldn't blame him, this was far to much for one boy to handle.

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

"We'll always be together." Katara promised as the airbender moved closer into her hug. The two truly cared about each other, in a way few other people could ever even begin to understand.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always_

Katara would never forget Aang. He showed her what it felt like to love, to have a friend who would do anything for you. He was a symbol of hope, that there is still good out in the world. She would always love him, and nothing could change that.

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain_

People were to quick to banish the thought of Aang being together with Katara. The two were meant to be brother and sisterly, not lovers. Most figured that romance would just get in Aangs way of saving them.

_I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

The waterbender and the airbender. One was twelve, one was fourteen. One was a bender, the other an Avatar. One destined to be with him, one destined to save the world. Katara didn't care how different they were, she loved him.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"Katara." Aang said, still looking up at the beautiful girl. She smiled down to him.  
"I love you." He said, and Katara could do little more then smile warmly.  
"I love you too."

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Katara looked away, thinking of all the people who would disapprove of Aang loving anyone. But they were being selfish. Like the monks at the temple, they seemed to forget that Aang was a human being as well with thoughts and feelings. \

_  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong   
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on_

Aang had to face his destiny, he had to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Katara couldn't deny that. And she doubted that she would be fighting by the boys side. It was something only Aang could do, something he had to do alone. She hoped that he wouldn't give up, that he would save the world.

_They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!_

The two moved closer, deepening the hug even further. Together they'd gone through so much, and together they would prove everyone wrong.

_Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I will be there_

"Katara, if I don't make it back from the battle with Ozai…" Aang began. Katara tried to hush him, not wanting to think about that, but he continued.  
"I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be with you."

Always 


	4. I'd do Anything

**Authors Note-Hey, thanks for the reviews! Kataangfan22,Frozenheat, and Moronmaiden(these next two are for you!). Anyways, this one didn't turn out so good, but I like how the next chapter(kiss the girl) did. R & R**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of these lyrics.**

**Song-Kiss the Girl**

**Artist-Ashley Tisdale. **

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

Aang looked dreamily at the piece of ice that was the southern water tribe. How long had it been since he and Katara had left there? Three, maybe four years. Despite the fact that he knew she had to return to her people, the young Avatar couldn't stop thinking about her. One month away was to long.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

Aang was so excited to reach the now restored Water Tribe, for inside its great walls was the girl of his dreams. He wished that he'd told her how he felt before, wished that he'd said something to keep her from leaving instead of insisting that it was okay. Still, she'd clouded his thoughts ever since. Finally Appa landed, drawing along the water and entering the fortress city.

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

Aang leapt off the bison excitedly, and the first person to greet him was Katara. The two embraced lovingly, holding each other with such care and passion.   
"Follow me." She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Katara lead Aang to a very desolate spot, far out away from the city.  
"This is where we first meet, before it was frozen over." She explained.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

Aang smiled, grabbing a snowball and hurling it at her playfully. Katara giggled, bending up a few before tossing them at the boy as well before running off. The Avatar chased after her, quickly catching up and scooping her into his arms. Memories flooded back to him, ones of happiness and love. Everything he'd done, he'd done for her.

_I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

The Boy would never forget the girl that he held in his arms. She gently wrapped her own around his neck before pulling them into a deep, passionate kiss. _  
_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of making it through school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

Aang and Katara had always gotten into trouble together, that was expected when you were traveling with the Avatar. They'd learned waterbending together, and Katara was the first one by his side, cradling him against her chest, after the final battle with Ozai.

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

He would stand by her side forever, never leave her. He could tell that she missed him as well, and he didn't plan on them ever being apart again. She gazed up at Aang with those sea blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with, the ones that he could fall asleep in.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

"I'm never gonna let you go." He whispered into her ear. The two layed down in the snow, Katara resting her head on Aangs muscular chest. The boy was fifteen now, and he'd done so much. She could feel him growing warmer, part of being a firebender as well. How good it felt.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

Aang reached up to wrap his strong arms around Kataras sleek body, hugging her closer to him as their bodies molded perfecting together. He gently kissed her fore head, moving down to her neck with his loving pecks.

_I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Katara closed her eyes, and so did Aang. The gentle rolling of the nearby waves began to lull them to sleep. Aangs body, acting like a furnace, made a very cozy setting. Kataras breath deepend, and Aang could tell that she'd fallen asleep. He leaned his head against hers.

_I close my eyes   
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
_

Even though his eyes were closed, Aang could still see the beautiful face of Katara.  
"I love you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep as well.


	5. Kiss the girl

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Aang glanced over at Katara, smiling sweetly. The surroundings were beautiful. Appa slowly drifted along, them on his back, in a crystal clear lake. So far, the waterbender had been silent, and still Aang was taken in by her spell.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Aang gulped, a new feeling washing over him. He knew that he loved Katara, but he'd never felt as passionate about it as he did tonight. All he wanted to do was cradle her in his arms and hold her forever, to kiss her.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too_

How badly Aang wanted to be more then a friend to her. It was possible that she felt the same way about him, but he was nervous. He didn't want to ruin their amazing friendship, but he was ready for so much more.

_There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Aang took in a deep breath, looking over at Katara again. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to lean forward.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Suddenly, Aang pulled back out uneasily. He was to nervous to try anything, to scared she wouldn't feel the same. If Katara had noticed, she didn't show it. Instead, she stared out at the full moon.

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Aang wished that he had the courage to just lean in, close his eyes, and kiss her. He didn't think he could stand just being her friend any longer, her little brother. He wanted to be someone she loved with all her heart.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

The lake reflected the moon and stars so brilliantly that it looked like a night sky in the lake. Aang knew that soon they would have to go back, he didn't have much more time with her.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Aang began to move forward, bringing his hand towards Kataras. However, he quickly pulled back with a large blush on his face. Katara looked over at him with the eyes that Aang could melt in.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala_

Aang took in one more deep breath, determined to make something happen. Closing his eyes one more time, he leaned in towards Katara.

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Aang didn't pull back, now he felt like he couldn't. Instead, he kept drawing forward, unaware that Katara was doing the same.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Finally, their lips meet. Katara wrapped her arms around Aangs neck, pulling him into a more passionate kiss. The stars even more, and the moon grew. As the two pulled apart, she stared into his eyes lovingly before whispering,  
"It took you long enough."


	6. Sweet Victory

A**uthors Note-I wrote a songfic, and the song is from Spongebob…oh well. Anyways, its about Ozai. BTW, if you could Read and Review my latest story, the Final Battle, I'd love you forever!  
Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar or the lyrics.  
**

The winner takes all  
It's the thrill of one more kill  
The last one to fall  
Will never sacrifice their will

Standing over the limp and broken body of the Avatar, a cruel smirk worked its way onto Ozais lips. The battle was finally over, the battles whos winner would determine the fate of the entire world. A wonderful feeling washed over him, the thrill of killing not just any old person, but the Avatar. The last one standing, he was victoriouse.

Don't ever look back  
on the wind closing in  
The only attack  
were their wings on the wind  
oh the daydream begins

Air. A pathetic race who didnt even have the guts to kill. Every attack he made proved futile, and now the earth was his. His dream, his fantasy, Ozai controled it all.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory,  
And it's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory,  
And the world is ours to follow

Victory had never tasted so sweet. Now, he controlled the world. Nothing stood in his path, and no one could stop him. The fight had been a waste of time, for there was no way he could be defeated by a mere child, Avatar or not. Turning his back on the moaning boy, Ozai strode away. He had lives to destroy, pain to unleash, and a world to conquer.


End file.
